That'll do
by Strangely Hypnotizing
Summary: Finn finds himself considering his feeling for a certain vampire queen, all while stuck in her house in the midst of a storm. How will this turn out for our favorite human adventurer? Read and find out!


Rain. God, he hated rain. It kept him from going outside, from adventuring, from enjoying himself. It fell onto the roof and slowly trickled down the windows, as if mocking him. Finn squirmed on the rock hard sofa, desperately trying to find a more comfortable position, but ultimately failing. The soft melody of Marceline's bass echoed throughout the room as nimble fingers plucked at the strings, her eyes closed and a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

Finn couldn't help but stare, her beauty very apparent before him. Finn had been spending much more time with her recently, and couldn't deny that he felt something for her. He tried his best to hide it for both of their sake, but found it very hard when alone with her. He should tell her, she deserved to know, but would that make things weird? If only he could-

Yo, Finn. What the muffins man. I've said your name like, 10 times now, you're starting to worry me".

"My bad Marcie, I just have a lot on my mind right now"

"Care to tell?" she said as she gently placed down her bass and floated over to his stiff form.

"Have you ever thought about how different we are?" he asked, immediately regretting his words as he started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"How so?". Her voice was soft, a welcoming contrast to the harsh drumming of the rain.

"Well, first off, I'm a dude, and you're a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I love girls. Not like that, I mean like as friends, but you know of course I've liked girls before, who wouldn't? Well if you're a girl I guess you wouldn't, unless you did, and there's nothing wrong with that, everyone has different preferences and-

"Finn". She placed a hand on his cheek, and turned his head so he was looking at her. "Do you think that it's bad that we're different?"

"Of course not." Finn murmured, glancing down at his lap.

"Well then why do you ask?"

"Because we're so different Marcie! I just don't know exactly how."

"Finn, if we were the same, then it would be a little weird. Although as much as I'd like to have another me around, I like having you around more. You're my best friend Finn, and I love you for you."

" I love you too, Marcie. Jeez, I didn't know you could be so affectionate. Maybe we really aren't all that different, huh"

"Shut up weenie" She chuckled as she shook her head, quiet laughs escaping her.

"I really do mean it though" Finn insisted, as he somehow brought up the courage to take her hand in his.

"What, that I'm sociopath?"

"No, that I love you" Finn answered, as he tried to figure out what in the straight crab cakes a sociopath was.

"I'm glad to hear it" she replied.

They were inches away from each other, and Finn could feel his face turning red. There had been times when Marceline has messed with him or playfully kissed him on the cheek to tease him, but never anything as intense as this. Slowly, Finn leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers, his hands finding her waist. Marceline let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction into Finn's lips, as she snaked her hands underneath his hat and into his hair. The rain crashed against the house, but Finn couldn't hear it. All he could think of was her. After a minute, Marceline pulled away to gaze back into Finn's eyes.  
"Damn Finn, that took you a hell of a long time to do." Finn laughed as he gently pulled her onto his lap, rubbing circles with his thumbs into the back of her hands.

"That'll do Marcie, that'll do"

 _Fin_

 **Sorry that this feels rushed. It's definitely not one of my better works, and it's far shorter than I expected, but as an excuse I did only spend like, 20 minutes writing it. I would work on it a little more but I've got a butt load of finals to study for, so I might not post for a little while. Although school ends in about a week so it shouldn't be that long. I originally thought about making this a story, but since this is my first fanfiction, I thought I'd keep it simple. Hope you guys enjoyed! Andddd of course reviews are very much appreciated. Tell me what you liked an didn't like about the story. Aight, I'm outtt  
**


End file.
